Tiago Potter e o Talismã do Poder
by Bruna Blue
Summary: O que ocorreu um ano antes dos eventos do epílogo de Harry Potter e a Relíquias da Morte? Até conseguirem a paz demonstrada naquele "Tudo Estava Bem", Tiago Sirius Potter chega em Hogwarts com uma missão imposta por seu tio Rony: manter o Talismã do Poder em longo de mãos maldosas.


Capítulo 1

**A Plataforma Nove e Meia**

A Mansão Potter era o lugar onde provavelmente quase todos do mundo bruxo queriam pisar um dia. Os que lá moravam eram famosos - um mais que a mulher e os filhos que tinham fama por causa dos dois. Harry Potter derrotara o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso de todos os tempos. Alguns o tinham como herói, outros o odiavam, provavelmente por serem partidários de Voldemort.

Naquele dia, Tiago ouvira o pai dizer que algo muito importante iria acontecer. Ele resolveu não desgrudar de Harry para saber que ocorreria de tão importante. Convenceu- o a voar com ele pelo pátio em suas vassouras, a jogar Snap Explosivo por um tempo, a comprar sapos de chocolate para conversar sobre as pessoas que havia na figurinha… E então, ao olhar o relógio velho que estava pendurado em seu pulso e uma vez pertencera a Fábio Prewett, ele dedicou ao filho um olhar carinhoso, mas também cansado.

- Filho, por que você não vai para o seu quarto por um tempo? - Harry não tinha o costume de mentir para os filhos, então Tiago o olhou expectante, esperando o motivo. - Hoje receberei visitas. Os professores de Hogwarts vêm para vá.

Os olhos do filho mais velho de Harry se iluminaram.

- Neville também vem? - ele perguntou animado. Seria a última vez que veria Neville antes dele se tornar seu professor. Tinha que aproveitar esses momentos.

- Sim, acho que ele vem. - respondeu o homem em torno de seus trinta e poucos anos, com os olhos verdes fixos no menino a sua frente, que acentuou o sorriso e Harry pôde notar um brilho inocente, porém travesso, no par de olhos amêndoas do filho. Harry sentia falta de quando tinha esse olhar. Ele teve de amadurecer cedo, já não tinha mais a aquela inocência da infância. Mas também - Harry pensou tristemente - já nem sabia se após o primeiro ano de idade o tinha.

- Para quê essa visita? - perguntou Tiago, curioso e ávido por informações acerca de Hogwarts, para onde iria no ano seguinte.

- Um objeto. - seu pai contou, passando as mãos nos fios acajú de seu cabelo. - Você não precisa se preocupar com isso.

Tiago sabia, em seu íntimo, que o pai apenas lhe queria poupar. Por alguma razão estranha aquilo lhe deu um leve incômodo, como se Harry não confiasse o suficientemente nele para lhe deixar a par do que ocorria. Mas também uma sensação agradecida, sabendo que ele queria lhe presentear com uma vida despreocupada, livre de problemas e também de preocupações.

* * *

Todos estavam lá para o aniversário de Tiago. O garoto se fartava com pedaços gigantescos de bolo enquanto conversava com Freddie Weasley, seu primo e também melhor amigo. Em questão de proximidade talvez perdessem apenas para Alvo e Rosa, que além de primos pareciam irmãos gêmeos. Os dois travavam uma animada discussão sobre como seriam suas vidas quando eles finalmente chegassem a Hogwarts.

- Acho que meu pai me deserda se eu não for para a Grifinória. - Freddie confessou e parecia preocupado. Tiago riu e assistiu a expressão no rosto do primo virar de raiva.

- Fala sério Freddie, ele só falou isso porque sabe que você é um Grifinório nato. - Tiago tentou consolá-lo, ainda meio divertido com a atitude de seu tio Jorge. Ele não se importaria se seu pai tivesse feito algo assim - para falar a verdade, ele sempre teve certeza de qual seria sua casa de Hogwarts. Grifinória, o lar dos destemidos. Sem percebê-lo, começou a erguer uma espada invisível.

- Com certeza estou na Sonserina ou na Lufa-Lufa. - deprimiu-se Freddie. - Sou muito bonzinho, até demais. Disso eu sei…

- Alvo certamente discordaria. - Tiago interrompeu, rindo mais uma vez, dessa vez acompanhado pelo menino moreno e de olhos azuis profundos.

- Só porque pregamos peças nele? - indagou Freddie quando conseguiu parar de rir. - Eu não acho isso maldoso. Maldoso não é a palavra certa para o que fazemos. Talvez travesso.

- Está bem, acho que disso as cuecas dele devem discordar.

Os dois riram gostosamente, se lembrando dos inúmeros cuecões que tinham feito em Alvo.

- Ah Tiago, pára. - pediu o garoto de pele caramelizada. - Nós só fizemos porque ele merecia. E ele ria junto, então não é maldade.

- Eu sei, foi só para a gente rir. - Tiago alegrou-se, vendo que conseguira animar Freddie um pouco. - Vou sentir falta desse pentelho. - confessou e de repente era ele que estava em um estado melancólico.

- Alvo? - perguntou Freddie e recebeu uma resposta afirmativa. - Você o verá no natal. E é só um ano. Pior eu: vou ficar sem Roxanne em Hogwarts três anos.

- Tem razão. - disse o Potter, recobrando o sorriso no rosto e enfiando mais um pedaço inteiro de bolo de chocolate na boca. Freddie assistiu divertido o primo tentar em vão, após engolí-lo, limpar com a língua ao redor da boca.

- Nojento. - comentou com um sorriso.

- Cala a boca. - falou Tiago simplesmente. Nem notou quando um homem ruivo, de olhos tão azuis quanto os de Freddie e expressão divertida sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Oi Tiago.

O menino virou-se e se deparou com o tio. Rony o olhava como se quisesse conversar com privado, coisa que Freddie pareceu perceber pois afastou-se dos dois. Sozinho com o tio, Tiago abraçou-o alegremente.

- Padrinho!

- Quero conversar com você sobre o talismã. - Rony disse, agora seriamente.

- Que talismã? - estranhou Tiago.

- Harry disse que já tinha falado para você. - Rony pareceu confuso. Tiago lembrou-se do que ocorrera um ano atrás, quando seu pai lhe contara sobre um objeto que parecia valioso o suficiente para ele receber a visita dos professores de Hogwarts.

- Tem a ver com os professores?

- Tem sim. - Rony confirmou, aparentemente aliviado por não ter dado com a língua nos dentes para alguém que não sabia sobre o que falava. - O Talismã do Poder foi escondido em Hogwarts.

Tiago pareceu admirado. Talismã do Poder? Não sabia que seu pai tivera em posse um artefato que parecesse ser tão valioso assim. Excluindo, é claro, a varinha das varinhas e a capa de invisibilidade.

- O que isso faz? - Tiago perguntou curioso.

- Esse é o problema. - suspirou seu padrinho. - Não sabemos até que ponto alguém pode ir com esse objeto. Sabemos que é muito antigo e tem uma quantidade considerável de magia negra.

- Entendi. - falou Tiago, perdendo de repente o gosto que tinha pelo artefato. A única coisa que ele tinha certeza que odiava mais que tudo em sua vida era magia negra. Ela levava os homens a serem maléficos, como o exemplo do terrível Lorde Voldemort. Se não fosse por ele, tio Freddie estaria vivo e poderia ver o crescimento do sobrinho que tinha seu nome.

- Eu queria que você impedisse esse objeto de cair em mãos erradas. - as bochechas de Rony Weasley ao dizer aquilo estavam da cor de seu cabelo. Tiago mal acreditou: Rony Wesley, o homem mais desavergonhado do mundo, estava corado?

- Como poderia fazer isso se vão ter mil aulas, professores e alunos em Hogwarts? - Tiago se sentiu envergonhado pelas palavras seguintes: - e porque não pediu para Freddie?

- E aí que entra o seu famoso espírito de marotagem inocente. - os lábios de Rony se abriram em um sorriso suave. - Você é a pessoa certa para se apoderar do Mapa do Maroto sem Harry perceber. Não quero que saiba que você está envolvido.

Seu sobrinho assentiu, entendendo o que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Rony, assim como Harry sempre fazia, passou as mãos pelo cabelo vermelho de Tiago. Diferente do de Rony, que era flamejante e puxado para um tom laranja, o dele era mais escuro, em um tom acajú que lembrava seu pai sempre da mãe, Lílian Evans. Era um complemento, ele lhe dissera um dia. Alvo tinha os herdado seus olhos verdes e tanto Lílian Luna quanto ele haviam lhe puxado o cabelo.

Levantou-se da cadeira e foi procurar Freddie, enquanto isso pensava num jeito de furtar o Mapa do Maroto do escritório de seu pai sem que ele soubesse. Talvez quando ele saísse para uma de suas inúmeras reuniões de trabalho… Mas naquele momento queria apenas aproveitar seu aniversário, por isso concentrou os pensamentos em outra coisa.

* * *

A família almoçava tranquilamente. Harry Potter contava para Gina o que iria fazer naquele dia de trabalho enquanto que seus três filhos conversavam sobre algum programa que passava na televisão, um objeto trouxa que fora enfeitiçado para funcionar no quarto de Tiago que era, aliás, o lugar preferido das três crianças. Era um sacrifício para o mais velho dentre eles expulsar os irmãos do quarto na hora em que queria dormir.

- Quer batatinhas fritas, Tiago? - ofereceu seu pai, interrompendo a conversa. O ruivo virou-se para ele e disse em um tom desgostoso:

- Não, pai.

Os pais de Tiago simplesmente não lembravam que ele não gostava de batatas fritas ou fingiam esquecer.

- Pois está uma delícia. - falou Harry, enfiando uma na boca. Tiago desviou o olhar enojado para Alvo, que estava cortando um bife suculento com a faca. Tiago divertiu-se ao reparar que ele cortava com a mão que deveria segurar o garfo.

- Alvo virou canhoto? - disse em voz alta, embora não se importasse muito se seu irmão se tornara ou não canhoto. - Eu já falei que ele vai ser Sonserino, o nome não mente.

- O seu com certeza não foi certeiro. - comentou o homem de olhos verdes parecendo esperançosos. - Você pode até perturbar seu irmão, mas não tem muito a atitude exibicionista do seu avô. E definitivamente não é elegante como Sirius.

- Você tem razão. - Tiago disse com um sorriso. - Eu sou eu, mais ninguém. Mas eu ainda acho que Alvo vai ser um Sonserino.

- Pai, fala para ele parar! - pediu o menino de olhos idênticos aos do pai.

- Pare de provocar seu irmão, Tiago. - Harry ordenou suavemente. - Bem. - se levantou após dizer isso. - Vou escovar os dentes e depois direto para trabalho.

- Fica mais um pouco pai. - pediu a pequena Lílian Luna, que estava mais ou menos quieta até agora.

- Não posso filha, muita gente pode morrer enquanto eu me atraso. - falou Harry com o olhar perdido e triste. - Estou indo.

Dito isso, ele se afastou, deixando a esposa a sós com os filhos.

- Nessas horas é que eu percebo como é bom se aposentar e trabalhar em casa. - comentou a mulher de cabelos afogueados.

- Com licença. - Tiago pediu educadamente, sabendo que os parentes iam estranhar. Afastou-se da vista da mãe e dos irmãos e subiu as escadas o mais silenciosamente e cuidadosamente possível, sempre olhando para trás para ver se sua mãe, Alvo ou Lílian não tinham o seguido.

Chegou na porta do escritório do pai. Ela estava trancada, Tiago percebeu irritado. Sentiu um calor, uma fúria imensa percorrer seu corpo e chutou a porta com toda força que tinha. Ele nunca soube se de sua bronca se fez magia ou se era tão forte assim (estava mais inclinado a acreditar na primeira opção), mas a porta abriu-se.

Adentrou o escritório que era amplo, extenso. Tinha várias coisas espalhadas ao redor, inclusive estava muito bagunçado. Ele se desesperou, sabendo que teria um grande trabalho para achar o mapa.

Procurou primeiramente nos milhares de folhas de papel jogadas ao chão. Seu pai, o que notou Tiago na primeira vez que adentrou o escritório, era tudo menos organizado. Apenas deu-lhe desânimo quando percebeu que analisara mais de cem folhas e continuava sem achar nada. Subiu o olhar para as estantes. Havia estantes altas, mas tão altas que era impossível desvendar o conteúdo destas. Era ali que devia estar o mapa.

Pegou a cadeira que seu pai usava para assinar papelada, que estava em frente da mesa. Subiu nela, sabendo que ainda não daria nem ao menos para ver o que tinha lá em cima. Com muito cuidado, apoiou um dos pés em uma das estantes mais baixas enquanto o outro ele deixou firme onde estava. Sabendo que poderia cair e o que iria fazer era provavelmente uma loucura, ele segurou uma estante de cima com a mão e forçou o pé apoiado na estante para baixo. Apoiou o pé que antes estava na mesa junto a seu outro. Tiago observou satisfeito que mais três vezes o fazendo poderia esticar o braço o suficiente para agarrar o que estava na penúltima estante.

Foi o que fez. E com o cuidado de não olhar para baixo ele alcançou a quinta e depois a oitava estante. Forçou os braços para alcançar o que estava na décima e começou a procurar algo com a textura de um pedaço de pergaminho. Ele finalmente achou. Agarrou-o com a mão e torceu para que fosse o mapa. Cuidadosamente firmou uma mão numa estante mais alta e a outra na que estava. Desceu primeiramente uma perna, agarrando-se firme e foi baixando a outra. Continuou descendo, pouco a pouco. Quando chegou ao chão constatou, satisfeito, que estava com o Mapa do Maroto nas mãos.

"Tomara que tio Rony tenha razão e esse troço valha a pena", não pôde evitar pensar.

* * *

Tiago levantou-se ainda meio sonolento, mas ansioso o suficiente para dirigir-se ao banheiro e olhar-se no espelho com as vestes que iria utilizar em Hogwarts quando chegasse. Havia dormido com ela, tamanha sua ansiedade. Passou as mãos no cabelo, penteando-o com os dedos e deu um sorriso a si mesmo, tentando parecer confiante. Quando decidiu que sua aparência não faria sua mãe berrar com ele escandalizada foi ao banheiro e fez sua higiene matinal.

Após sentir a água fria preencher seu rosto ele sentiu-se um pouco mais desperto. Desceu para o salão de entrada de sua mansão para encontrar seus pais e seus irmãos, sorridentes e absolutamente alegres. Isso de alguma forma fez o coração de Tiago retorcer-se, como se ele estivesse incômodo com a perseptiva de seus irmãos estarem felizes com sua partida.

Mas desejou intimamente que eles estivessem bem enquanto ele estivesse longe de casa.

- Está pronto filho? - perguntou seu pai.

- Estou. - afirmou Tiago, embora estivesse mais nervoso do que nunca estivera em sua vida. Sua tarefa em Hogwarts seria difícil. Ele temia falhar - o que aconteceria se o talismã parasse em mãos erradas? Certamente se iniciaria mais uma guerra. E ele faria de tudo para que isso não acontecesse.

- Então vamos. - Gina falou, estendendo as mãos para seu primogênito segurá-la enquanto se dirigiam à lareira. - Você primeiro. - disse a ele, fazendo com que Tiago largasse sua mão e se adiantasse até a lareira com o pó de flu e dissesse firmemente:

- Estação King Cross!

Tiago sentiu-se zonzo. Parou num lugar escuro, cheio de números de lareiras a escolher. Tentou lembrar-se do que seu pai havia lhe dito, qual era o certo para chegar perto da plataforma nove e meia. Era a lareira de número sete. Ele seguiu rumo a ela e logo estava na plataforma nove da estação. Entre as plataformas nove e dez, lá estava: o bloco de metal que o levaria para onde estava o trem que ele precisava encontrar.

Antes de poder avistar sua mãe, avistou uma cabeleira negra que ele conhecia muito bem. Era Freddie, que estava acompanhado dos pais e da pequena Roxanne, uma menina ruiva e de olhos chocolates. Os olhos de Freddie encontraram com os dele, fazendo o moreno parar abruptamente sua caminhada e falar aos pais:

- Tiago está ali. - apontou para ele. Tiago sentiu seus lábios se abrirem em um sorriso e rumou em direção a onde estavam os primos e os tios.

- Oi tio Jorge. - cumprimentou alegremente, já sentindo a preocupação esvair-se. - Como vai?

- Bem. - Jorge respondeu. - E aí, muito ansioso?

- Um pouquinho. - Tiago riu da própria resposta. A verdade é que agora, apesar da imensa responsabilidade que seu tio Rony dera a ele, voltou a estar querendo chegar logo em Hogwarts, aprender magia e ter várias aventuras.

- Eu não estou ansioso. - Fred pareceu firme em suas palavras. - Meu pai continua dizendo que se eu não entrar na Grifinória vou ser deserdado.

- Filho, você é um Grifinório nato. - Angelina sorriu para o filho. - Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

Nesse momento os pais e os irmãos de Tiago se aproximaram. Após se cumprimentarem, Harry e Jorge seguiram para o bloco de metal, atravessando-o. Tiago sentiu um frio no estômago, mesmo que soubesse que provavelmente não aconteceria nada de errado em sua travessia. Ele foi o último a andar pela passagem e percebeu que nem ao menos parecia que tinha passado por alguma coisa. Mas o lugar em que se encontrava estava muito mais cheio, com crianças se despedindo dos pais e muito barulho. E, um pouquinho distante, podia ser vista a grande locomotiva vermelha que o levaria à Hogwarts.

- Filho, você já sabe: não se meta com Pirraça e não duele até aprender como se faz. - Harry orientou Tiago, que sacudiu a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, como se quisesse dizer que entendeu. - Se cuide. Hagrid o convidou para tomar chá na casa dele depois de amanhã.

Hagrid, o meio gigante guarda-caças de Hogwarts, era uma das pessoas que Tiago mais gostava. Como diziam todos que o conheciam, ele tinha um coração de ouro. Tiago avistou três cabeleiras louras e uma cor de fogo que passaram perto dele. Resolveu ficar quieto: a última coisa que queria era ter que conversar com Vitória e Dominique, que falavam sempre de maquilagem, cantores que, podiam não cantar nada, mas elas consideravam bonitinhos ou garotos em geral. Pior: ouvir Louis tagarelar sobre como Beauxbatons é mil vezes melhor do que Hogwarts.

- Relaxa. - ele falou para Freddie ao ver que o primo ainda estava nervoso. - Você não será deserdado.

Freddie deu um sorriso trêmulo, como se a cada minuto que passasse ficava mais confuso e temeroso. Harry verificou o relógio e disse para Tiago:

- Já deu a hora.

Tiago e Freddie se despediram da família.

- Te trago uma tampa de vaso sanitário de Hogwarts. - Tiago disse a Alvo, que apenas revirou os olhos. - E fotos de quando explodirmos o banheiro.

- E para mim? - foram as palavras ditas pela pequena Lílian Luna.

- Vamos ver… - o garoto botou um dedo no queixo, tentando parecer pensativo. - Eu trago doces.

- Ei! Porque ela fica com os doces e eu com a tampa de vaso sanitário? - perguntou Alvo irritado.

- Eu pego alguns doces para você também. - riu-se Tiago.

- Eu também quero a tampa de vaso sanitário! - pediu sua irmã mais nova. - E quero que me ensine como explodir um banheiro.

Tiago divertiu-se. Sua irmã era exatamente como ele: sempre querendo fazer travessuras. Ele abaixou-se e lhe disse em seu ouvido baixa e suavemente:

- Te conto quando eu descobrir.

A menina deu uma risadinha. Tiago deu um último beijo em sua testa antes de dirigir-se aos pais.

- Sentirei saudades. - confessou a ambos, seu pai tentava em vão conter as lágrimas. Sua mãe, apesar de não estar nem ao menos próxima de chorar, parecia também emocionada.

- Não mais do que sentiremos de você. - Gina abraçou o filho após proferir essas palavras. Tiago pela primeira vez no dia sentiu uma paz imensa e aquietou-se, era como se a ansiedade de ir para Hogwarts se desvanecesse. - Vá, se não você perde o horário.

Tiago afastou-se aos poucos, contrariado, dos parentes juntamente a Freddie. Os dois adentraram o Expresso Hogwarts, Freddie tampando os ouvidos ao escutar a barulheira típica dos adolescentes.

- Vamos para o compartimento mais próximo. - ele quase suplicou. Tiago fez como seu primo lhe pediu. Sentados no banco estavam dois meninos que pareciam idênticos. O olhar de um deles pousou nele.

- Podemos nos sentar aqui? - perguntou Tiago constrangido, percebendo que fora deveras mal educado.

- É claro. - concedeu o menino simpaticamente. O outro ainda olhava as pessoas na estação.

- Sou Tiago Potter e esse aqui é Freddie Weasley. - apresentou o ruivo.

- Eu sou Judas White e esse aqui - a cabeça do louro apontou para o irmão. - É João White. Não conhecemos muito sobre o mundo bruxo. Para falar a verdade, não sabemos quase nada.

- Seus parentes não são mágicos. - adivinhou Tiago, recebendo resposta afirmativa.

- Têm algum problema com isso? - Judas parecia desesperado ao perguntar aquilo, os olhos cor de mel pareciam tremer.

- É claro que não temos. Mas muitos ainda têm. - afirmou Freddie. - A sociedade é muito preconceituosa, mas muita gente não é.

Pelo olhar do garoto, parecia que ele estava morrendo de vontade de sair do trem e ir direto para casa.

- Acho que não terão muitos preconceituosos se você não for para a Sonserina. - Tiago tentou contornar.

- Espero que não. - Judas disse essas palavras, que saíram trêmulas.


End file.
